Awestruck, In Love, and Wrong
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Piper is the one a star's manager would call in to rebuild their client's rep, but what'll happen when she's called in to change Jason Grace's rep, and old crush from a horrible high school experience? Will she be able to do her job without getting attached or will something develop? Did Reyna make the right choice by calling Piper in? Was this all a horrible mistake? No flames...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a little idea that came to me while I was supposed to be focusing on Physics but whatever, I'm not going to need Physics in the career I plan on pursuing. So please let me know what you guys think...please however, leave flames to yourself. I'm a little lazy right now so...RawR and review! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever think that you have that perfect life? Well I did until I met her...her being one of the most infuriatingly beautiful people I had ever met. Who am I? Well for starters I'm pretty famous, I'm one of the biggest names in Hollywood, the girls swoon over me, I'm dating a supermodel, I had a huge mansion with an ocean view, I could bathe in money if I really wanted to, life was just perfect. That was until I met her one night at a party.

The party was as normal obnoxious and full of people I didn't exactly know, this was how it all happened. She was sitting there, not doing anything in particular but she caught my attention. My girlfriend Tatum was somewhere around here but I didn't really care to go find her. She didn't look like she was having a good time and she looked miserable.

I walked over, "You look like you could use something to help you get into a fun mood." I offered her a brightly colored cocktail from a tray.

She shook her head, "I don't drink."

"Not even just one?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Not even just one."

I frowned, "Well then how else are we going to get you to haves some fun?"

"You're not going to I hate parties." she shrugged.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "And who exactly would that be?"

"I'm Jason Grace of course." I smirked.

"Oh trust me I know exactly who you are but do you know who I am?" she asked.

Honestly I had no idea who she was, she looked slightly familiar though like I had seen her with someone I knew, "I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"I'm Piper McLean." she sighed.

"Tristan McLean's daughter?" I asked.

She nodded, "Exactly."

"Come on just one drink, it won't do much to you." I said offering her the cocktail once again.

She took the drink and took a sip, "So why are you so insistent on me having a good time?"

"You look miserable, I'm just trying to help you have a good time." I shrugged.

"I think someone's in love with themselves." she rolled her eyes as she took another sip.

"Is that so?" I asked.

She nodded, "Do you ever think of anything but your money, yourself, your supermodel girlfriend who by the way just went up the stairs with another guy?"

I looked up the stairs, sure enough Drew was running up the stairs with some guy. I shrugged, "She wasn't a very good girlfriend anyway."

She looked at her phone and sighed, "I have to go it's getting late."

I watched her as she walked away. There was something about her, something that I couldn't explain, something that intrigued me. Something that I knew I would want to chase after her. I wanted to get to know her, that wasn't something that happened often...something that surprised me.

* * *

The next morning I had a meeting with my manager, the manager who drove me nuts but always loved me in the end, the manage that happened to be my best friend Reyna. The problem was Reyna was stepping down as manager, "Morning Jason."

"Good morning Reyna." I mumbled shutting my eyes tightly and trying to block out the light because I had a massive headache.

"As you know I am stepping down as your manager the good news is I have found someone who is even better with this than I am." she smiled, "She'll be tough though, she'll be a manager who rewards you when you prove you need to be rewarded." Reyna said.

"Why are you stepping down?" I asked.

"Because I barely get to spend any time with the husband I married last year. I would like to start my own life now Jason, trust me you'll enjoy your new manager." Reyna rolled her big brown eyes.

"Fine who is she?" I asked.

"Good morning Jason." that voice...

"Jason, I'd like you to meet Piper McLean daughter of Tristan McLean, she's agreed to be your new manager." Reyna said.

I looked at her and she smiled, "We've met."

Reyna's eyes widened, "You have?"

Piper nodded, "We have in fact met."

"Well then that should get rid of some of that awkwardness." Reyna smiled hopefully.

Piper nodded, "Thank you for asking me to take over."

Reyna nodded, "I couldn't think of anyone better to have asked."

"Whoa, you're just going to hand me off just like that?" I asked.

Reyna nodded, "Jason I'm still your best friend, I just can't continue to do this when I have a husband and a child on the way."

Reyna hugged me and then she left me with Piper who smiled pleasantly, "There are going to be some major changes."

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Do you know that your behavior around the media is the reason you don't get roles as often as you like for the salary that you would prefer?" Piper asked.

"You're saying?" I asked her barely lifting my head.

"I'm saying that your undergoing behavior changes." she said there was nothing thing threatening in her voice but I had a feeling that this wasn't a choice I got to make.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that you're not auditioning for any roles until you've cleaned yourself up, you're not going through any interviews, no photo shoots, you're going to fall off the face of the Earth until you can learn to behave yourself." Piper explained.

I looked up at her, "How do you propose that I do that?"

"Don't worry you'll have my help but I promise you that it won't be easy." she smiled, "You're going to have to work for it though, it's not going to be easy to clean up your image."

"What's wrong with my image?" I asked her. We were sitting across the table from one another.

She opened the bag she was carrying, inside there were stacks of magazines, "These are a few of the many examples of your image in the media's eyes.

She set the magazines down and they landed on the table with a huge thump, I looked through them and snorted. All of them were ridiculous, but that didn't mean anything. The media could twist whatever they wanted into something that's the complete opposite of the truth.

"None of these are true!" I said throwing the magazine I was holding down onto the table.

"Well everyone believes it, we need to clean up your image and you'll get the rolls, image, and salary you deserve. Jason you're extremely talented but your image is killing that." Piper explained.

I looked at the magazines once more and I'll admit, none of them were very flattering, "So when do we start?"

"As soon as possible and when you're not hung over." Piper said.

* * *

The next day I met with Piper at a cafe, she was sitting there drinking a latte, "Good morning."

"Morning, what are we going to do today?" I asked as I sat in the seat across from her.

She smiled, "Well today we're going to start with that supermodel girlfriend of yours."

"What about her?" I asked.

"Her image is what's partially taking you down, her image is horrible, she parties, she's not exactly the nicest, for God's sake she beat a paparazzi to the point that he was barely conscious." Piper explained.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Well you're going to break up with her, she's not arm candy, she's not anything that boosts you, she pulls you down with her behavior and status, and that's not something that you deserve." Piper said, "Now if you're about to object please give me five reasons you'd want to keep her around."

I looked at her and tried to think of five reasons but the only reason I could really think of was the fact that she was easy, "Why do I have to break up with her?"

Piper sighed and pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head revealing her color changing eyes, "Ok she's bringing you down and I know that you most likely only keep her around because of the fact that she's easy. May I remind you that the other night she was running up the stairs with another guy?"

I sighed, "How do you want me to do that?"

"Not publicly, she'll publicize it and then we'll come in and clear up whatever lies she's told. Trust me this isn't the first time I've dealt with things like this." Piper said.

Suddenly I remembered another star she had completely turned around, now he was one of Hollywood's most talked about, richest, and happiest actors, not to mention he was married to my sister, "You were Luke's manager."

Piper nodded, "Your sister and Reyna thought it would be a good idea for me to come in and help you out. It's sort of a Nanny McPhee thing, I'll be there when you need me but when you don't need me anymore I'll leave to straightened up another struggling star."

"So after I've been cleaned up and have a better image you'll leave?" I asked.

She nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying, then you'll have Reyna back."

I wasn't quite sure if I liked the idea of her being there for awhile and then leaving me, "What if I don't like that idea?"

"Well you're just going to have to get over that." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

I sighed and walked through the front door of my loft, Jason was going to be a tough case, he's not going to be an easy one. Whenever I'm hired to clean up a star I try to go in and get out as fast as I possibly could. I didn't want to get attached to one person. The more attached you are, the harder it is to leave. It's not easy to get to know someone for three months to a year, build up a friendship, and then leave once your job is done.

I looked over at my answering machine and sighed, the message light was blinking. I pressed the button and listened to the nonsense message from my friend Leo, the message from my father asking to meet up for lunch, and one from my best friend Annabeth.

I decided to go change and try to relax for awhile. I had told Jason to break it off with Drew, who technically didn't live with him so it should've been easy. However you never know with girls like her, she'd probably find ways to convince him she'll change. So I called Jason to see what was up with that.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Have you done it yet?" I asked.

"I have, it didn't take much to do it but she left in a torrent of I hate yous and tears." Jason replied.

"Good now we just sit and wait and see what she lies about." I said.

"Piper, what are you doing right now?" he asked.

"I'm at home watching reruns of Law and Order Special Victims Unit." I replied.

"Can I come over or something?" he asked.

I sighed, "If you really want to."

"Umm thanks." he replied a little awkwardly.

So as I waited for Jason I pulled some stuff out of the fridge and made sure that there was something that looked like I was trying to entertain him. The doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. Jason walked in and smiled at me, "Thanks I was a little lonely."

"It's no problem." I smiled, "Are you hungry?"

He looked over at the counter where there was some wine sitting out, "Oh, um sure."

I poured him a glass and handed it to him before pouring myself a glass, "Hungry?" I gestured to some crackers and cheese and whatever else I had decided to serve up.

After a long while of silence Jason looks over at me, "I remember you, you know."

I looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I remember you from high school, you were in my class." he replied.

"Ok your point is?" I asked him.

"You were bullied pretty badly weren't you?" he asked.

I looked at him, "What does this have anything to do with anything?"

"I remembered that my friends bullied you and I didn't do anything about it." he whispered.

I looked at him, "Look it was high school, that's over with."

"That night we met at that party, I knew I knew you from somewhere and it didn't hit me until when I broke it off with Drew and she mentioned you. Why would you agree to help someone who never once tried to help you when you needed the help?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't hold grudges."

"But I just sat there and watched as they heckled you and tore you apart and now you're here helping me out of a similar situation with the media." he said he seemed genuinely confused.

"Look I'm over whatever happened in high school, it wasn't your fault that I was teased for being who I am." I shook my head and took a sip of my wine.

"The thing was I had always had a crush on you in school." he admitted his cheeks went red. Jason Grace, one of Hollywood's most talked about actors, was blushing in front of me.

"Look high school is the past, I'm here to help you get your image back in order, there's nothing romantic involved." I said turning away from him and walking around the island.

He looked at me, "Thanks Piper, I really don't deserve the help you're giving me."

"It's no problem, you need help and a second chance and I'll give it to you." I smiled. The before I could register what was going on Jason's lips were on mine. What the hell was going on?! I wasn't supposed to get attached and now I find myself kissing him back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, let me know how you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews...I'm not going to say much there...anyway this is a little more plot building, and Reyna's in this chapter quite a bit...she might be a little OOC...don't hate on me too much for that...and personally I think she and Piper could be good friends if they'd both put the whole Jason thing behind them soooo BAM they're friends...anywho...let me know what you think and I did slow up a bit on some things thanks to someone who helped me realize a couple things...sorry about the long note. Review but please no flames...I'm personally getting sick of them...if you know you won't like it then please don't read it...also I'm sorry for sounding a little mean, usually I'm not mean...but hey I don't ship Jason and Reyna...so please stop hating me for that. Otherwise I'm sorry this sounds a little whiny and complainy...I'm cringing as I'm writing this. Please let me know how you like this chapter...no flames...take them elsewhere...and have a wonderful RawRful day! :D**

**P.S: the kiss in the last chapter is addressed and you'll see where it'll go...trust me there's still tons of plot building! :D**

* * *

Piper pulled away from me, "I think you should go."

I looked at her, "Maybe you're right."

"Look whatever this is can't happen." Piper shook her head, "I seriously need to get you on track and then I have to leave, it's my job and it's what I do. Once I'm done here Reyna will be coming back."

I looked at her, "You're right, we'll just forget that this ever happened."

"Perfect, that's works just perfectly." Piper said nervously taking a sip of wine.

"I'll see you around." I nodded before walking over to the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow and see what's up." Piper said.

I nodded, "Ok I'll look for your call."

* * *

The next morning I met up with my best friend Leo, we had always been best friends since we were little, not to mention he was sort of married to Reyna so...that was going to be fun.

"Morning Piper." Reyna smiled as she walked over to the table I was sitting at. She sat across from me, "I hope you don't mind that Leo couldn't make it."

"Work?" I asked knowingly.

Reyna nodded, "He's always working on something, now he's making movie props."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Movie monsters?"

"You bet." Reyna laughed.

"He's always wanted to make monsters for movies." I laughed.

"So how's Jason coming along?" Reyna asked.

"Well he's off to a good start, we got rid of Drew so far." I said.

"Finally, she needed to go!" Reyna sighed in relief.

"Now we're just waiting for her to start lying about things so we can come in and clean it up." I shrugged.

Reyna nodded, "Sounds like you know what you're doing."

"I've done this with how many other stars, look at Luke Castellan before I got ahold of him." I shrugged.

"True, did you learn all of this from your dad?" Reyna asked.

I nodded, "He taught me a lot of what I know."

"You're the best in the business." Reyna said.

"Turning stars around?" I asked.

"Whatever you do works, it's like they're a completely different person. They're just...it's like you run an image rehab." Reyna said.

The waiter walked over, "Are you ready to order?"

I looked over at Reyna who nodded, "Umm I'll have a short stack of pancakes with bacon, and orange juice."

"And for you?" he asked me.

"Umm a vegetarian southwest omelet." I said, "Vanilla latte as well."

Once the waiter left Reyna and I sprung back into conversation. Leo had introduced us in college and since then we've become close friends. At first we didn't exactly like one another but eventually we got over that and we're close now.

"Jason's going to be a tough case I can promise you that, he'll do what he wants to do." Reyna warned me.

"Oh I know, it's going to be tough but I had no problem getting him to break up with Drew." I shrugged.

"Well when you start to address his party issues, his drinking, his clubbing, that's when you'll hit the problems." Reyna said.

"I figured that much." I nodded.

"So does he know that the change isn't permanent?" Reyna asked.

"I explained that to him. I told him once his image is in order I'd be leaving and you'll be coming back. Personally I don't blame you and Thalia for calling me in. You don't need to be dealing with all of that shit in the condition you're in. Speaking of condition did you decide on names yet?" I smiled.

"We found out we're having twins." Reyna smiled.

"That's amazing!" I smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Leo's going crazy thinking about nursery plans." Reyna laughed.

"I bet he is." I laughed, "That's just how Leo rolls."

"We've decided that I'm going to pick two boy names and Leo will pick two girl names." Reyna said.

"Anything on that yet?" I asked the waiter was setting our food in front of us.

"I was really beginning to like the name Diego and Leo was leaning more towards Melina Esperanza." Reyna said.

"That's amazing, when do you find out the sexes?" I asked.

"The doctor told me during the next ultrasound we'd hopefully get to know. Leo wants it to be a surprise though." Reyna said digging into her pancakes.

"Oh Leo and I wanted to know if you'd agree to be the godmother." Reyna said.

"Of course! You didn't even have to ask, all you'd have to do is tell me." I smiled before sipping on my latte.

"Thanks Piper, it means a lot to Leo and I." she smiled.

"It's no problem Rey." I smiled back, "Now I have to go spoil them with gifts."

Reyna laughed, "You don't have to do that you know?"

"Oh I know, I'm going to be the best damn god mother those children will ever have." I smiled.

Reyna laughed and we continued to enjoy each other's company and breakfast. It's hard to think that at one point Reyna and I couldn't stand each other, now I feel like I could tell her anything.

* * *

Finally it started. All of Drew's lies began like a torrential down pour. She started it on a talk show. It was for the most part a big lie to get sympathy. I sighed and decided that now it was time to book Jason some form of interview to clear up Drew's lie and set the story straight. My problem with that was the fact that maybe they wouldn't find Jason as the most credible option.

I met Jason at my office, he was already waiting for me when I entered, "You're late."

"No I'm not." he argued.

"I was here fifteen minutes ago, waiting for you. I then went to go get a coffee from the cafe across the street and you finally showed up." I said before taking a seat at my desk.

"Ok whatever Drew's saying is a lie." he said defensively.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I asked, "Of course she's lying, she wants to make you look bad while she gets sympathy. Trust me I've dealt with this before."

"Ok so what are we going to do about it?" he asked he was beginning to sound irritated.

"We're going to book you an interview so you can clear this all up. The only problem is you might not be the most credible source." I said.

"So I'm going to sit through an interview with someone...for people who might not even believe me?" he asked.

"That's exactly what's going to happen. You're going to get out there tell the truth and sooner or later it'll come back that you're telling the truth and you weren't lying. Therefore Drew will look bad and you'll be the honest one." I said before taking a sip of coffee.

"So who am I interviewing with?" he asked.

"That's going to be left to me to figure out, we'll let Drew have her fifteen minutes and then that's when you sweep this all up." I said.

He nodded, "Just please don't make me interview with Silena."

"Why not, that's one of the most viewed talk shows?" I asked.

"Because the last time I was there she scared me and made me show the audience my abs while I pogo sticked and sang Wrecking Ball." Jason said.

"I'll try to get another talk show but there's honestly no guarantees." I shrugged, "This is what you get for being late."

"It was five minutes!" Jason protested.

"Five minutes too late." I shook my head.

* * *

Ok Piper was beginning to drive me nuts, this was going to be horrible and I don't see how the heck this is going to change my image. Going on the Silena Show and talking to Silena? What the hell is that going to help?

I arrived at the studio on time and was instantly greeted by Silena Beauregard, "Good morning Jason." she hugged me.

"Good morning Silena." I greeted her back.

"Silena, sweetheart, we're on in fifteen." someone called from the left.

"I know honey!" she called back, "That was my husband slash production manager."

I nodded, "Really?"

"So I hope you have fun it's nice to have you back on the show." she smiled.

Piper walked over, "Good morning Silena, Jason."

"Oh Piper, I was thinking about having your father on the show, do you think he'd like that?" Silena asked.

Piper nodded, "You know he loves to come back."

"Good I'll have to give him a call." Silena smiled.

"Silena we need you in make-up!" a woman called.

Silena smiled, "Well I'll see you soon Jason!" she walked off her bright pink heels clacked on the hard floor as she walked her bracelets jingled.

Piper turned and looked at me, "I see you got the clothes I had Lacy send over."

I nodded, "I got them this morning."

"They look good on you." Piper nodded as she took off her black pin-striped blazer to reveal her lavender blouse.

"So if she asks about the whole break up thing you just want me to tell the truth?" I asked.

Piper nodded, "Exactly, the truth will be seen soon and Drew's lies will bring her down. You'll come out the honest one, people appreciate that more than the one who lied for sympathy."

I nodded, "Ok I think I've got this."

"Don't stress, this is a talk show, answer all her questions truthfully as if you were talking to someone like Reyna or me." Piper said.

I nodded. I have never been the best with interviews or talk shows but honestly I think this one was going to be a little different. I've always felt like I was going to say the wrong thing but now Piper's telling me to answer as if I was talking to her or Reyna, this should be easy...hopefully.

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, Silena Beauregard here." Silena smiled, "Today we have a super special guest, please welcome actor and Hollywood hunk Jason Grace!"

That was my cue, I walked out and accepted the hug Silena was offering before sitting in one of the weirdly designed, over plush chairs.

"Welcome back for a second time Jason, how have you been?" she asked.

From where I was sitting I could see Piper who was standing off stage and she was nodding at me encouragingly, "Well Silena I've been pretty good."

"That's good to know. Now lately it's come to light that you've broken up with your long term girlfriend supermodel Drew Tanaka." Silena said.

"That's true, we did break up." I nodded. Piper nodded in approval. Ok so this was going good so far.

"How did that happen, did anything spark this break up?" Silena asked, "I know a lot of us have heard Drew's side in an interview done earlier this month, how do her recollections compare to yours?"

I looked over at Piper who nodded and mouthed, "Tell the truth."

"Honestly it didn't exactly happen like that. I never broke up with her in the middle of a sushi place, or over the phone, or over text. It was a very personal break up, I did it in person in private and not in public." I said.

"Really, she's claimed so many things we can't keep the stories straight, not to mention all the public conceptions of it." Silena said, "Would you like to offer us more insight on it?"

"That's really all that happened, she was beginning to make bad choices that I didn't agree with and finally it got to the point where I was starting to look bad." I admitted. The audience cheered. I noticed that today it was full of teenaged girls with their parents.

"I can see that the audience supports and appreciates your honesty." Silena smiled, "So we'll move onto another subject for your sake."

I nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"So are there any new movie roles?" Silena asked.

I shook my head, "I'm actually going to take a while to clean myself up, I know I said that about Drew but there are some things about myself that I need to change and it needs to be done sooner rather than later."

Silena smiled, "That sounds like you have your head in the right place."

"I'm sick of looking like someone I'm not you know?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I've seen it happen to so many people."

"So yeah, I'm going to take a little break from the spotlight and movies and take some time to get myself back in order." I admitted. I could see Piper grinning off stage. Obviously this is exactly what she had wanted to hear.

"Well I wish you the best of luck." she smiled at me.

"It's not going to be easy but I think I'll make it through this." I nodded, "It needed to be done."

"Well that's good for you and I'm glad you could recognize it before it got too bad, am I right audience?" I asked. There were cheers from the crowd and this time not just teenaged girls.

* * *

After the interview I bid Jason goodbye and went to meet my father for lunch. He smiled and stood when he saw me, "Piper."

"Dad." I said as I hugged him tightly. I was still close to him and now that he wasn't doing as many movies I had time to spend with him more often.

"So I've noticed that you're taking on a new client." he smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I watched the Silena Show." my dad smiled.

"Oh, so you know?" I asked taking a sip of my Coke that my dad had pre-ordered.

He nodded, "I know my daughter's work from anywhere."

I smiled, "Well it's going to be tough, I agreed to help him for Reyna and Thalia's sake. They begged me and I couldn't say no. Reyna doesn't need to deal with that being pregnant and all."

My father nodded, "Stress is never good in that situation."

"I know and that's why I agreed to take over for her." I nodded.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" he asked.

I nodded, "This has nothing to do with high school."

He smiled, "I never said it did. You're the one who instantly assumed that it had something to do with that."

"Dad." I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "Piper."

"So is there anything else going on in your life?" he asked.

"Nope just work. I have no time to do anything besides work." I said.

My father frowned, "Pipes you need to take some time for yourself, even if it's a day at the spa. I'm worried about you, I don't want another remake of what happened last year."

"Dad it won't happen again, I've been in check with my health." I rolled my eyes.

My father looked at me nervously, "You promise you've been getting sleep and remembering to eat?"

I nodded, "Dad it won't happen again. I promise."

He smiled unsurly, "Ok if you say so."

The waiter walked over with our food that apparently my father also ordered, "Portabella burger?"

"That would be me." I said...and no it did not contain meat, it was just a huge mushroom with cheese and all that good stuff.

"Then this must be yours." he said as he put a pasta dish down in front of my dad, "Enjoy your meal."

"So is there anyone special in your life?" my dad asked.

"No dad, just work." I laughed.

"Piper I'm not getting younger, I want grandchildren at some point in life." he said seriously.

"Not going to happen." I shook my head.

"Just wait until Reyna and Annabeth have their children and all your friends have their kids and you'll want one trust me." My dad said.

I rolled my eye jokingly, "Not now, maybe some day."

My dad smiled, "I'm holding you to that." somehow I knew he wasn't joking.

* * *

I laid in my bed and thought about the week's events. First my manager announces that she's leaving me temporarily, then I get a new manager who's hellbent on helping me change my image, third I kissed that manager and I flirted with her at a party, I also found out that I knew her in high school and allowed her to get bullied, then I broke up with Drew, and finally I cleared up all of her lies on national television and I also admitted that I was going to change.

Now I had to keep the promise that I was going to change and I had to work with Piper McLean...well life was about to get a whole lot worse because saying you'll change your image is actually a lot harder than actually physically changing your image. SOS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating in forever...well I know Jason seems a little out of character right at the moment but that all changes in this chapter...trust me. Please no flames, let me know how it's going, let me know if I should add anything...Some more about Piper will be discovered in these next couple chapters...and I'm still sorry that I don't ship Jason and Reyna but not everyone can have the same opinion and personally I like Piper and don't find her selfish...so please stop hating on me for shipping Jason and Piper...and I'm sorry if this note sounded a little whiny and mean but I had to say it...anywho I hope those of you who actually like the story and don't just hate me for writing it like this chapter and let me know how you like it...if you want to flame it keep it in your head...thanks for the reviews they help me keep going...RawR! Enjoy :D!**

* * *

My day started out with irritating paparazzi they were surrounding my door and making it hard for me to even look out the window, God knows what they could do with a picture of me looking out my own window. I sighed and walked into my living room where the tv was on. I flipped through the channels and decided to watch something that didn't involve celebrity gossip, why? Because I was sick of being the topic of the day...honestly people still weren't over the fact that I had broken up with Drew.

The phone rang and it was Piper so of course I answered, "Hello?"

"Jason, are you aware of the swarm of paparazzi in front of your house?" Piper asked.

"Really I thought it was just an irritating swarm of flies." I muttered, "What do you want?"

"Well there's no need to be snappy with me, I'm just sort of waiting outside the swarm of people." she replied.

"Ok...umm, there's a back entrance that should lead into the garage if you take the next street over, there's a gate so I'll let Mike to know to let you in. Once you're past the gates you'll take a long driveway to the garage, that should lead straight up to the mudroom." I sighed.

"Ok which street do I turn on?" she asked I could hear her car start.

"Um if you drive a little further you should come to a four-way, take the left and drive maybe half a mile down that you take another left when you get to the fork, that's where you'll see the gates." I explained.

"Is the door unlocked?" she asked.

"I'll make sure that it is, there shouldn't be any paparazzi waiting there." I said.

"Cool I'll be there in a couple minutes." Piper said she sounded tired. Usually Piper sounded like she had already had three or four lattes. I hung up and made sure that the garage door was unlocked and that she could make her way through it. Finally Piper's teal Pontiac Torrent came into view and she pulled into the garage. I pressed the button and closed the door when she stopped the car.

"Good morning Jason." she smiled.

"Good morning Piper." I nodded as she walked past me and into the house.

Once in the house Piper removed her jacket, it was beginning to cool down and apparently it was required to wear a jacket. I studied her, she looked different; her hair wasn't as neatly done as usual, her outfit looked as if she had slept in it, her shoes were beat up, and yet somehow she managed to look flawless...ok that's definitely not something I should be thinking about.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she was leaning against the granite island in the kitchen.

"Umm do you have anything to eat?" she asked.

"I can see what I can find." I shrugged and went to look through the fridge.

It had been a few weeks since I had actually talked to Piper, we haven't exactly talked since the Silena Show, she said that she was going to give me some time before we started the next stage. Finally I found something that might appeal to her, "Would you like cheese and some grapes?"

"Anything's fine." She said she sounded really weak.

I grabbed it and placed it on the counter, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, now..." she grabbed a couple grapes, "we need to talk about your partying."

I looked at her, "What's wrong with partying?"

"It's not good for your image, name one star with a good image who is constantly caught at parties." Piper rolled her eyes before grabbing some cheese.

"So how are you going to get me to stop that?" I asked her.

"Please Jason, make this as easy as you made dumping Drew." Piper begged, she sounded super tired. I looked at her, she had dark bags under her eyes, she didn't look as healthy as she did the last time I saw her.

"Piper are you sure that there's nothing wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just tired, keeping stars in line isn't the easiest thing I've ever done." she said, "Now as for the partying, you won't be hosting any more of them at this house, you won't be going to any at anyone's house, you won't be going out to clubs, you will be staying away from anything that will involve the paparazzi."

"So this is all to stay away from media?" I asked.

Piper nodded, "You need to stay out of it as much as you can, especially if it's bad publicity."

"What if I'm just at the park walking my dog?" I asked.

Piper glared at me, "Don't be a smartass Jason."

"Seriously I have a dog that sort of needs to go on a walk." I pointed out just as my English bulldog Chump walked in. He looked at me and then at Piper before sitting in front of his food dish.

"Well then I'll start walking him, or I can hire someone to walk him for you." Piper shrugged, "You just sort of need to stay out of the spotlight for awhile."

"How long?" I asked.

"For at least a month." Piper said.

"A month?! Are you insane?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a serious expression, "I'm dead serious Jason, you need to stay out of the tabloids, they're ruining you. Every time they catch you at a party, acting like a moron, they will twist it whatever way they want to just to make you look bad."

"So you want me to shut myself in my house and live like a hermit?" I asked her.

Piper looked at me, there was something about her expression that made me not want to argue with her, "Yes Jason, that is exactly what I'm telling you to do. As long as you stay away from parties or anything that makes you look bad, you're free to do whatever you please."

"So I can go to like dinner and to the beach...wait I can walk my dog can't I?" I asked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Of course you can do that, I'm not telling you to lock yourself away like a hermit, you just jumped to that conclusion."

I looked over at her, "So why did you stop by?"

"To talk to you about this." Piper said, "And to make sure that you're not throwing parties or going to them, I have hired a butler for you."

"A butler?" I asked. That was actually sounding pretty ok, I needed someone to clean and cook anyway but was too lazy to hire one.

"Yes the only thing is this butler will work for not only you but he works for me." she said.

"Is that necessary?" I asked.

"I did it for all the other stars I've turned around." She shrugged, "I think it is, especially with one who likes to throw parties and doesn't like to follow orders."

I smiled, "So this butler, is he cool?"

She nodded, "Oh I think you'll find Albert pretty cool."

* * *

I've been working tirelessly to try to save Jason's image, I don't know why I cared so much...I think it was the promises I had made to my friends. I sighed and realized how weak I was becoming, I wasn't sleeping again I was skipping meals, I wasn't taking care of myself the way I should have been. I promised my father that everything was going ok, but I could feel myself progressively becoming weaker. I looked in the mirror and studied my appearance; I was thinner than I should have been...or what I felt comfortable being, my stomach looked like it was beginning to sink in, I had dark bags under my eyes, I looked like I hadn't slept in centuries. I shrugged it off and decided to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. Finally I found some left over Chinese from earlier in the week and I poured myself some wine.

This wasn't going to be easy, Jason was a handful, he didn't want to admit that he had a problem...he felt that his life was perfect. I wasn't just going to walk away, I have never walked away from a client, I always made sure that I did my job before I moved on. I've seen it all; washed up sports stars, forgotten television stars, musicians who never made it as big as they had wanted to; but never in my career have I seen anyone like Jason Grace, the man who didn't need help.

I turned on some tv and as I was flipping channels something caught my eye. It was a live feed from some wild party. The reporter was standing there, of course it was a celebrity gossip news because no normal reporter would wear jewelry that looked like that and stilettos that rose six inches in the air.

"I am here at a wild party in Beverly Hills...a party thrown by none other than Drew Tanaka." the reporter said.

That's when someone stumbled out of the house completely drunk and swearing rather loudly. The paparazzi swarmed him instantly and the reporter ran over, I had to give her credit, it couldn't have been easy to run in those heels at the speed she was going. The camera closed in and I was looking at none other than Jason Grace who was swearing like a sailor at the cameras and press.

"Jason why are you at a party at your ex girlfriend's?" the reporter asked.

Jason glared at her and swatted her microphone away, "Get the *bleep* out of my face."

"Jason what happened to straightening yourself up?" another asked.

Jason let out another long line of curse words and swatted away the rest of the press before finally making it to a cab. I sighed and decided to see what else was going to be said...this was more that I would have to deal with since apparently Jason didn't seem to care how he looked. He looked pathetic.

"Well Michelle, that was insane, Jason Grace was here and intoxicated...he didn't seem to want to talk to anyone." the reporter said. They cut out to half screen to show the reporter and the anchorwoman, "Juliana, what do you think went down?"

"I don't know, I thought he was going to clean himself up." the reporter said, "I'm going to see if I can get any information. Drew Tanaka is walking over this way, maybe she'll talk for a second."

Drew appeared in the camera, her hair was curled, her outfit slutty, her make up was more than necessary, "Juliana, what a surprise."

"Can you give us an idea as to why Jason Grace was here at your party after your break up?" the reporter asked flicking back her long blonde hair.

Drew smiled, "I'm not sure why he showed up but I had to throw him out, he was beginning to get a little violent."

"Violent?" the reporter asked.

Drew nodded, "He tried to pick a fight with my new boyfriend. He was about to kill poor Mike...I finally had him thrown out."

"Oh that's juicy are you getting that Michelle?" Juliana asked into the camera.

The anchorwoman sat there with a shocked expression, "Well we know what tomorrow's hot topic will be."

"That's for sure." the reporter agreed.

I couldn't take anymore, I shut off the tv. This might be the first time I walk out on a client. This was officially the end of the road and I couldn't take anymore, this was the fourth time since we had talked that Jason had been caught at a party. I had a stack of magazines that twisted everything and made him look worse than he was already looking. I couldn't take it, this is for my sake, no wonder Reyna couldn't handle him anymore.

* * *

I woke up to angry pounding on my door. I sat up and discovered that I was still in my clothes from the previous night; a ripped white dress shirt that looked like there was blood down the front of it, a pair of jeans that acquired new holes, my jacket was trashed and flung in the corner of the room on top of my shoes. The pounding began again and I went to go answer it to find Piper standing there. She pushed past me and stormed straight into my living room. She picked up the tv remote and stopped on a channel...the one that played all of those stupid celebrity gossip shows.

"Last night Jason Grace was caught getting violent at a party. Witnesses say he was highly intoxicated and fully aggressive towards his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend." a woman said she was reading off a paper, pictures of me at last night's event flashed across a huge screen behind her.

"That's horrifying. Didn't he say that he was cleaning himself up?" another woman asked.

"Apparently he decided that that was something he didn't need to do." the first woman shrugged, "Personally I figured that he was never going to change. I thought that was just a ploy to make him look better through that whole break up thing."

"You did?" The other asked, "I actually thought that he meant it. Clearly we were all wrong."

Piper paused the tv and pulled out a stack of at least seventeen magazines and threw them all across my lap, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I looked at her blankly. She shook her head and laughed bitterly, "I thought so, I knew that you would sit here with that blank expression on your face like every other time I confronted you about a party you attended when you swore to me that you were cleaning yourself up."

I looked at her, "Piper I'm sorry..."

"Save it Jason, you've officially made me want to give up, I'm sick of the shit you pull, this is the fourth party you've been caught at since we addressed the situation you were supposed to lay low and stay away from parties. Now you're on every effing celebrity gossip show there is because you went out and got violent at your ex-girlfriend's house party!" she was yelling now. Piper's been stern with me but she's never yelled at me before.

"Piper I'm sorry..."

"I had something set up with Travis Stoll, he's looking for an actor to play the lead in his new movie and he was interested in you. After your little stunt last night well let's just say Travis called me very early this morning and pulled out of the deal! You've ruined you chance to allow the press and people to see you in a new light, now you're just a drunken fool who get violent and volatile and no director wants anything to do with you!" she was still yelling.

"Piper I'm so sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it, I have no other choice than to call in some reinforcement and trust me I didn't want to call them in because they're tough and they don't take crap." Piper said she shook her head she wasn't yelling anymore.

I looked at her, "What do you mean reinforcement?"

"A friend of mine and an ex US Military officer." I said.

"When will you be calling them in?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I contacted her last night." Piper said.

"Her?" I asked.

"Clarisse La Rue. If she can't get you to realize that you need this then I don't know what else to do. Be up bright and early tomorrow morning. You look pathetic, go clean yourself up." Piper said before whirling around and storming out of the mansion.

I let her words sink in, this wasn't me, I've lost myself. I looked at the picture of myself frozen on the tv screen; I didn't even recognize the man I was looking at...I barely recognized myself when I looked at my own reflection. That was the moment that I decided that I was going to be serious about this and prove to Piper that I wasn't a lost cause...for some reason it felt weird to have the one person who actually believe that you could change feel disappointed with you like you were a waste of their time. I wasn't just doing this for myself, now I was also doing this for Piper who seemed stressed. Goodbye old Jason, hello to the old Jason who existed before this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for another chapter, thanks for letting me know what you thought of the other chapter. I'm still a little lazy this morning and I'm sick of begging for no flames so I'll only say it once...NO FLAMES...PLEASE! Anyway let me know what you think...unless you want to flame me keep it in your head. RawR and enjoy and hopefully it won't take me as long to update. :D**

**P.S. this chapter has some major Jasper action!**

* * *

Clarisse met me in Jason's driveway the next morning. She smiled, "Good morning Piper."

"Hi Clarisse, I hope you're ready for someone who isn't going to want to listen to you." I sighed as I stuck my phone in my pocket.

Clarisse laughed, "I've never met one I couldn't handle."

"Neither have I but that was until I agreed to turn Jason around." I rolled me eyes.

"Oh trust me, he won't be too hard for me to handle." Clarisse grinned as we walked towards Jason's mansion that was completely spotless.

I prayed silently that Clarisse could help Jason realize that he's just making his image look worse and my job harder. Clarisse looked around and Jason appeared from the kitchen eating an apple.

"Good morning ladies." he nodded.

I sighed and looked over at Clarisse who looked over at me, "I thought you said he was going to be difficult."

"He will be just wait." I said shooting Jason a glare.

Jason smiled pleasantly at me, "I'm open to whatever you're going to do to make me realize that I need to change."

Clarisse raised her eyebrows and looked at me and then at him, "Well first off we need to address your attitude. It may work for select people but it definitely isn't working for you, second your partying and clubbing needs to be addressed, third you just need to stay away from the media."

Jason nodded, "Understood."

I glared at him, now he decides to be cooperative?! I couldn't take this, was he trying to kill me?! Clarisse launched into the plan that she had and then asked me if it was ok to go ahead with it.

"This entails no alcohol." Clarisse said.

Jason nodded, "I'm already ahead of you." he pointed towards a box where all his alcohol was packed away. He must have been serious about this.

Clarisse looked over at me, "Where's all the difficulty you promised me?"

I looked over at Jason, "I don't know where it suddenly disappeared to."

Jason shrugged, "The world may never know."

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow." Clarisse nodded and let herself out. Albert was in the kitchen preparing what smelt like Jason's lunch.

"So are you going to actually do what you promised?" I asked him.

Jason looked at me and shrugged, "I don't know you seem stressed out enough as it is."

"If you don't do what Clarisse is telling you to do you'll stress me out even more." I rolled my eyes.

"Look I got rid of Drew like you told me to." Jason shrugged, "That's been working out."

"What do you mean about that?" I asked, "You went to her party and tried to beat up her new boyfriend."

"True but he said something I didn't like." Jason muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He just said something that I didn't like and it wasn't about me, it was about someone else." Jason shrugged.

"What did he say?" I asked. He better have said something more than dissing Jason's car.

"He insulted a friend." Jason shrugged. There was something on his face that I couldn't quite read...the expression looked almost pained.

"Are you going to let me know what he said or are you just going to give me the basics?" I asked him.

Jason smirked at me, "It's over now and it doesn't matter; I broke his nose anyway."

"No more fighting." I rolled my eyes.

Jason saluted me sarcastically, "Ma'am yes, ma'am."

I laughed, "Now what's Albert cooking I'm starving."

Jason shrugged, "Not quite sure but we can find out."

* * *

Ok confession time, Drew's new beau, well yeah he insulted a friend of mine. He's nothing but a no good douchebag and well I wasn't going to sit around and let him insult Piper. I don't know what even entailed him stopping me and insulting Piper and I don't know what made me punch him so hard that I broke his nose but I wasn't going to allow him to insult her and say things that I knew were untrue about her. Maybe this was still the lingering high school crush or maybe this was just sheer instinct but I punched and well it turned into a fight.

What did he say? Why did it make me so mad? What was I thinking when I punched him? Well he said some things that I'm pretty sure were supposed to be private and not said in front of a room full of drunken morons, Dylan was no good anyway. Then again he said some things that I wondered about. Now I knew that he had been engaged to Piper, that I knew from my sister talking about it and whatnot, but some of the things he said made Piper look outright bitchy and I knew that those remarks weren't true. It made me so angry because anyone who can sit there and diss a wonderful person who gives their time just to help others is a jerk. Plus I was feeling a little mad at myself and I lashed out. What was I thinking? Well I was thinking that possibly, just maybe, I had feelings for Piper...that's what I was thinking.

So basically it's been about a month of working with not only Piper but with Clarisse as well. I'm not going to lie Clarisse was pretty hard on me but considering her background it's not hard to see why. We were still in the attitude adjustment phase of the plan.

Today Clarisse brought her husband Chris Rodriguez along. Let's just say I have never met to unalike people work so well together. That sounded really girly...trust me I'm anything but girly.

We found ourselves sitting around a table on my deck. Clarisse across the table from me next to Chris, and Piper was sitting next to me. Some reason she looked worse than I had ever seen her but I kept that to myself. I kept that quiet and promised myself that I wouldn't say anything in front of Clarisse and Chris.

"So Jason today we're going to go through some different scenarios, much like what we did at the beginning of the month. We're going to see if your answers will change or if they're the same." Clarisse explained.

I nodded, "Sounds simple enough."

"Ok you're out at lunch and you're just walking out of the restaurant, a swarm of paparazzi attack...you?" Clarisse said she had a clipboard that contained my earlier answers.

"Well I know that I probably shouldn't punch them so I'll just clamly begin to walk away." I shrugged.

"Ok they're following you and asking you questions about something your ex-girlfriend said." Clarisse nodded.

"Well I'm going to ignore it, tell them that I don't have a comment and try to make it to my car." I replied.

"They follow you to your car still trying to get you to divulge more secrets." Clarisse said.

"I will calmly get into my car, start it and pull away." I said.

Clarisse smiled, "Well that's a whole lot different than punching them until they needed to be hospitalized and then trying to run over the rest with your car."

I looked over at Piper who was smiling slightly and looking out over at the ocean. At least I was making progress.

"Ok Jason you're at a party. Someone says something that you don't like." Clarisse said.

"Well I'm going to keep my cool and ignore them, find something else to busy myself with." I said.

"He calls you a chicken and tries his hardest to get you to fight." Clarisse said.

"I'll still continue to ignore him and do my own thing."

"He starts a fight, him throwing the first punch." Clarisse said.

"Then I'm not going to punch back and I'm not going to say anything." I said.

Clarisse looked pleased with then answer and so did Piper, "You're definitely improving from where you were at the beginning of the month."

"Ok what else do you have for me?" I asked.

"You're running your lines and your director stops you. He tells you that he wants you to try something else."

"I will do what he wants me to do and if he tells me to try something else I'll do as he says." I shrugged.

"Ok I don't think we need to go any further with this." Clarisse said.

Albert came out of the house to inform us that lunch was ready and Clarisse and Chris stood, "Well we better get going, we have a flight to catch back to Phoenix."

I was confused, "Wait you're leaving?"

Clarisse nodded, "I think Piper can handle you for the rest of the way."

"Well it was nice to meet you." I shook their hands and watched as they let themselves out.

I looked over at Piper who was still looking over at the ocean. I smiled, "Do you want to go to the beach?"

She looked over at me, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." I shrugged, "Do you want to?"

She smiled, "If you want to."

"Well then we'll have Albert pack us a lunch and we'll go down there, is there anything you request?" I asked.

Piper looked at me, "I don't have my suit."

"I'm sure there's something around here." I shrugged, "I keep a room stocked with things for guests I'm sure there's a suit you can use."

"Well then show me to this room so I can change." she smiled.

I led her to the room and then went to find Albert. Albert looked at me, "What is it Mr. Grace?"

"Well is it possible for you to pack a picnic lunch and stuff for the beach?" I asked.

Albert looked at me, "A romantic picnic for Miss. McLean?"

I could feel my face flush, "No it's nothing like that, she just wants to go to the beach."

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes." Albert smiled.

I went back to the room just as Piper was walking out, she had a cover-up on over her suit and her hair was piled into a bun on the top of her head.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and I excused myself to go change. I found her waiting in the same spot for me when I returned.

"Ok, so the beach?" I asked, "Or we could lounge around my pool."

"Whichever is fine by me." she smiled.

We walked out to the back doors that led to the pool and my path to the beach, my own private beach that no paparazzi ever knew about. Waiting for us just outside the french doors was a picnic and beach supplies.

"Beach it is then." I smiled. I led Piper down the path to the beach. It wasn't a long walk and we were on the beach in a fair amount of time. She helped me lay out the blanket and then removed her flip-flops and cover-up. She was wearing one of the bathing suits Drew had hated and referred to as a Marylin Monroe style bathing suit, it was navy with white polk-a-dots and a red belt like thing. I on the other hand was wearing my favorite pair of white trunks...well board shorts.

Piper sat down on the blanket and I joined her. She looked so content at the moment like there was nothing that could bring her down.

"So what is it about the beach that makes you so calm?" I asked her.

She looked over at me, "It was the one place where I actually got to spend time with my dad without paparazzi bombarding us with pictures and questions."

"So the beach is a good memory?" I asked her with a soft smile.

Piper nodded, "He taught...well he tried to teach me how to surf. I can at least stand on a board."

"That's more than I can do." I shrugged.

Piper laughed, it was a light laugh, a melodic one. The kind of laugh that I found gave me butterflies, "Surfing wasn't really my thing but it allowed me to spend time with my dad so I did it."

"Well that's cool. My mom was never really around a lot. She always kept it hushed up that she even had kids. Then when I was about eight she died in a car crash and Thalia kind of took over from there." I shrugged.

"Wasn't she an alcoholic?" she asked.

I nodded, "Big time, there were drugs and guys as well."

"That sucks, I just remember Thalia telling me things when I was working on Luke. Speaking of your sister have you talked to her lately?" Piper asked.

I shook my head, "She's off in Europe for six months taking pictures and Luke's with her."

Piper nodded, "Heard from Reyna lately?"

I also shook my head, "She's been busy preparing for twins."

Then it hit an awkward silence. We hadn't spent any time alone since I kissed her in her kitchen. I looked over at Piper who, I will admit, looked amazing with the sun in her eyes. I never noticed it before but her eyes seemed to change color, like they couldn't decide what they wanted to be. Honestly those old high school feelings were finding their way right back to where I thought I dispelled them from years earlier.

* * *

Ok I should probably admit something...I was getting attached to Jason. I was becoming emotionally involved and this wasn't good. Did I ever like him in high school? Yes, of course I did! What girl didn't like him in high school? Anyway he was making good progress on the who attitude adjustment but I was finding myself becoming attached. So maybe I lied to my dad about the real reason I had agreed to help Reyna straighten Jason out. Maybe high school had something to do with it...maybe it was the fact that Thalia and Reyna were both begging me to help him before he got himself hurt or killed...maybe it was a mixture of high school, pleas, and the fact that I believe everyone has a second chance no matter what happened in the past. The only thing that bothered me was that I found myself slowly becoming emotionally attached to this.

So we were sitting on the beach, yes it was romantic, beaches are always romantic. Yes there was a picnic for two. Yes we were the only ones on the beach. I tried to push back all romantic thoughts and ignore them because it was hardly appropriate for me to think of my client in a romantic way. So what did I do when I found Jason leaning closer to me? I leaned in of course. Just as his lips were about to touch mine, my stomach growled. Jason chuckled, "Hungry?"

He was still leaning in close and I could feel his breath hovering over my lips. I nodded, "Um yeah I'm starving."

Jason smiled and then busied himself with the picnic basket, "Ok we have some raspberries, cheese, crackers, and some other snack type foods as well as some sparkling grape juice, and some dessert."

Jason laid out the spread and I silently thanked Albert for remembering that I'm a vegetarian. Jason grabbed a raspberry, "These are the best raspberries I have ever tasted. They come from a farmer's market that I like to go to every other Saturday, you know you should join me, there's one going on tomorrow. You'll enjoy it, there's so much to do."

I looked at him, "I would have never taken you for the type of guy who shops at a farmer's market every other Saturday."

"Yeah, the produce is so much better and I get some really good honey." Jason shrugged as he popped another berry into his mouth. He offered me the dish and I took one. He was absolutely right, these were the best raspberries I had ever tasted.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"You were right." I nodded.

Jason poured me a glass of the grape juice, once again I thanked Albert for remembering that Jason wasn't supposed to have alcohol, and then he poured himself a glass, "To a new friendship."

I followed suit and raised my glass into the air, "To a new friendship."

After enjoying lunch and we packed the basket back up Jason looked over at me, "Hey I want to show you something."

He stood up and then offered a hand to help me up. I took his outstretched hand and we began walking down the shoreline, still hand in hand.

"So what are you going to show me?" I asked.

Jason pointed at a formation of rocks, "The tidal pools, you'll love them."

"Ok." I nodded and we continued walking, neither of us pulled our hands away.

Once at the tide pools Jason helped me navigate the rocks. There were at least ten different pools all of which were full of little sea creatures; little fish, hermit crabs, sea cucumbers, snails, eels, crabs, starfish. They were all colorful and magnificent, it wasn't hard to see what Jason loved so much about them. After spending at least forty five minutes looking at the tidal pools Jason and I decided to head back to our blanket.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Jason asked.

I looked out at the water, "I don't know it looks kind of murky."

Jason nodded, "You're right, why don't we head back to my pool?"

"If you want to." I shrugged.

That's when it happened, this is exactly where things got out of hand super fast. Jason cupped my chin with his left hand and kissed me. It wasn't the gentlest kiss but it wasn't the roughest kiss, his free arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snaked my arms around his neck and found myself kissing him back. I tangled my fingers in his soft golden hair and cursed myself out mentally. This wasn't supposed to happen, the last time this happened, I was engaged to him and then he left me for some girl he was cheating on me with. Jason pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist my back was against a rock. Finally Jason and I pulled away in need of some serious air, "Wow."

Jason then kissed me again and before I knew it we were making out, right there on the beach. This definitely isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be doing things like this but how the hell was I going to resist when Jason looked like a freaking beach god or something along that order? Jason pulled away again and looked at me, "This is wrong."

I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him before answering, "This is very wrong."

Jason kissed me again, "What are we thinking?"

I kissed his neck which caused him to shiver, "I don't know but this is wrong."

With that the rest of the night proceeded in the completely wrong way. This wasn't good, I wasn't supposed to be doing this, this wasn't supposed to be happening. This is something that had to end...but did it want it to end? No, I didn't. This was wrong...this was most definitely wrong.

* * *

The next morning sun streamed in through my french doors that led out to the deck. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the muted light and the sound of soft breathing and pouring rain. I looked around me, there were bathing suits strewn around the room and another body in the bed with me. I pulled the blanket back from her face and realized that it was Piper, we were going to the farmer's market today.

I know this was wrong; I knew that Piper would have to leave at some point in time, and I knew that I officially did have feelings for her. After last night who couldn't have feelings for her? There was just something about Piper that attracted me like a moth to a flame. I kissed her for head and gently shook her shoulder, "Piper it's time to wake up."

She turned over and her eyes fluttered open, "Why?"

"We're going to the farmer's market, remember?" I chuckled.

She nodded and sat up, pressing the white linen sheet to her bare chest, "That's right."

I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, her lips responded and she pulled away, "I'm going to shower."

I nodded, "Right through those doors, I'll use the guest shower and talk to Albert about breakfast."

She smiled, "I'll see you in a little bit."

After my shower Albert had breakfast ready and waiting for us. He smiled at me, "So how was your night sir?"

I smiled, "Amazing Albert, it was amazing."

"And what are your plans for today?" he asked his Irish accent was pretty heavy in his words.

"Piper and I are going to the farmer's market, you'll probably only have to make a dinner." I shrugged.

Albert nodded, "Understood."

I could hear the sound of soft footsteps padding down the staircase and I turned to find Piper looking amazing in a simple white sundress, a brown belt, and brown leather boots that came up to her knee.

"Hungry?" I asked her pointing to the pancakes that Albert had prepared.

She nodded and grabbed her plate, "Starving."

We had skipped dinner the previous night. I knew whatever this was is wrong but right at this moment I didn't care. I had someone to actually care for and love and I don't care how wrong it was I wasn't going to screw it up and let her go a second time.

* * *

I had an amazing time with Jason at the farmer's market and I knew that I couldn't stay one more night, we still had to maintain our relationship that involved him being the client and me being the one who left in the end. I can't get attached and whatever happened the previous night couldn't happen again...well maybe I didn't want it to happen, maybe I was still bitter from my past, maybe I was scared to actually admit that I had feelings for Jason Grace. That sounded like the better answer, this had nothing to do with the fact that he was my client and I had a failed engagement from another star I had helped. This was all simply because I was terrified to admit that I had feelings for Jason.

We stood at his front door and he looked at me, "So is this good night then?"

I nodded, "I should probably head home."

He smiled and then picked a red Hibiscus out of the bush next to him. He tucked it into my hair and kissed me softly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Tomorrow for dinner."

I smiled, "Sounds like a date."

This was wrong. I shouldn't be allowing this. Or was it that wrong. I was wrong, this whole thing is because I'm too scared to admit that I have feelings for someone else. Someone who truthfully terrified me. I didn't want this to turn out like it did the first time and I ended up with a broken heart a month before I was supposed to get married and then I had to cancel all of the orders and reservations. Jason kissed me once more, this time it was a little longer before opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up around six."

I nodded, "Six sounds good to me."

As I walked away to my car I realized it...there were feelings there for Jason Grace and now it was impossible for me to leave him. There was no way I was going to be able to leave after I was done straightening him out. Houston we have a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long to update anything! I've been super busy lately and I haven't had much time to do anything :( so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I also apologize for all the jumping around it does...so please enjoy and let me know what you think about it unless its a flame please keep all flames to yourself...enjoy and RawR :D**

* * *

I met with Reyna for breakfast the next morning, she had been busy with newborn twins, Melina Esperanza and Diego Roberto, and I was busy with Jason so we haven't been able to talk. Lately I hadn't been feeling well and I knew what it was; I was stressing out about things a lot. Reyna smiled when she sat down across from me at the cafe we usually met at.

"How are things going Piper?" she asked.

"They're good I've just been a little tired lately." I said, "How are you doing?"

Reyna smiled, "I'm doing fine, Leo's the one freaking out."

"He would." I laughed and took a small sip of my latte.

"You should see the nurseries." Reyna said as the waiter set down the drink I ordered for her.

"I bet it's state of the art and hi-tech." I joked.

Reyna looked at me and smiled, "Oh wait until you see it."

"Really is it that bad?" I asked.

"Piper the crib rocks itself for heaven's sake." Reyna sighed, "Everything is automated, I love him but sometimes..."

"I understand, he just wants the best for the twins." I smiled.

"I know he does, he's just wanting the best for the twins." Reyna smiled and sipped on her espresso.

"It's just Leo, he'll settle down eventually." I smiled and took a sip of my own latte.

"So how are things going with Jason? As much as I like the time off I've been anxious to get back to work." Reyna asked.

"He'll be ready by the time you're able to work again." I smiled, "He's been doing way better."

"Good I'm so glad you were able to get through to him." Reyna smiled, "How have you been feeling by the way?"

"I've been fine lately." I lied.

Reyna frowned slightly but let the subject drop, "How is your father?"

"He's fine I haven't been able to talk to him lately because he's been busy doing something in Europe." I shrugged.

* * *

We finished breakfast and then said our goodbyes and I decided to go check on Jason. I took the back way because I didn't want to deal with the crowd of paparazzi who were stalking the front of Jason's house. Jason was swimming in the pool when I got there and once again my mind was in the place it shouldn't have been. Apparently we've progressed into seeing one another.

"Hey Jason." I said as I took a seat on a lounge chair under a cabana that was draped with white chiffon type fabric.

Jason climbed the stairs out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist, "Hey, where have you been lately?"

"Busy." I shrugged.

He walked over and sat on the lounge chair opposite from me, "So what have you been so busy with?"

"I've been talking to Travis and Connor Stoll, you know the directors, they still want you for their movie, you have an audition with them next week." I said.

He smiled at me, "How on Earth did you manage that?"

"I didn't you did; I've just been talking to them." I shrugged.

"So do you have the script?" he asked.

"They said they were going to send it to you." I replied.

He nodded and there was silence for a moment and then Jason asked, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"If Albert is willing to make anything." I shrugged.

"Albert!" Jason called. Sure enough Albert showed up and smiled, "You called sir?"

"Can you bring drinks and something to eat?" Jason asked.

"I can sir." Albert nodded and then shuffled back into the house to go prepare whatever Jason had asked for.

"Why don't you go change into a suit and we'll spend the day out here by the pool?" Jason asked.

"Jason..." I began but Jason cut me off, "Piper go change, I want to see you anyway."

I knew it wasn't smart but I went off to go change into one of the multiple bathing suits he had purchased for me. I decided on one that didn't reveal as much as the others did and threw on a white cover-up. When I returned there was a spread of food and drinks laid out in the cabana and Jason was standing at the edge of the deck looking out over the ocean. It's hard to believe that six months ago Jason was going to parties and getting into fights.

He turned and smiled, "Hey there Piper."

I walked over to him, "What's up?"

He smiled, "Nothing really I was just thinking about things."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, I've just been thinking about this past month."

There was silence for a moment and then he shook his head, "Come on Albert's brought us a nice layout of food and I'm starving."

He guided me over to the cabana with his hand on the small of my back and handed me a glass of fizzy lemonade, "Is there alcohol in this?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm not quite sure."

I took a sip and allowed the lemony sweetness to sit on my tongue, "So what have you been doing lately?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Benedict." he shrugged. Benedict was his English bulldog puppy that had been a gift from Thalia after his other dog Rufus had died last month. Sure enough Benedict was laying in the sun chewing on a bone.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled.

Jason popped a grape into his mouth and nodded, "He's a good dog."

"He seems like it." I smiled and took another sip of lemonade.

"I've been thinking about something lately." Jason said.

I looked at him, "What about?"

"I've been thinking that I want you to move in with me." Jason said.

I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something but he started talking before I could say anything, "Just listen to me for a moment. I don't want you to leave when I've gotten myself on the right track Piper, I want you to stay with me and then we can see where it goes from there. I promise I won't be like Dylan."

I looked at him, "Jason we can't..."

"We can't or you can't Piper? We've been seeing each other for awhile now and I know that Reyna will be coming back in as my manager and I don't want to risk never seeing you again."

"Jason..."

"Please just consider it Piper." he begged. I nodded and smiled at him but in reality my mind was swimming with all of the scenarios playing in my head. The truth is I've found myself falling for Jason over the past six months and it was true, he was about to get his first role in a movie and that was about the time I would be stepping down to allow Reyna her position back as his manager.

Jason smiled and kissed me softly, "Please Piper really think about this."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest only to find that his heart was beating a mile a minute. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that for a moment until I finally pulled away from him. I stood and took off my cover-up, "Let's go for a swim."

I ended up pushing Jason into the pool and he ended up pulling me in with him. When we resurfaced Jason grinned and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and then Benedict decided to jump in. We spent the rest of the day out by the pool and that's when I decided maybe it was time for me to take a risk and forget about all the guards around my heart. Maybe I didn't have to leave Jason after all.

* * *

Piper and I were walking along the beach a week after I had asked her to move in with me. I had ended up getting the part in the Stoll's movie and I found out that I would be spending six or so months shooting the movie in Italy. That meant having to spend too much time away from Piper, my sister, Benedict, and anyone else I would end up missing. I laced my fingers between Piper's and we walked down the beach.

"Piper there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"I got the part." I said.

She smiled, "That's amazing!"

"The problem is I have to spend six plus months in Italy filming the movie." I said.

Piper frowned, "That's a long time."

I nodded, "If I go to film this movie will you promise that you won't leave?"

Piper smiled, "No I won't go anywhere."

Reyna was back to being my manager and I was still working out this relationship with Piper and this movie wasn't making whatever we had any easier. I spent most of my time with Piper, my sister, and Benedict. I kissed Piper softly on the lips and we continued to walk down the beach. Then when we headed back to the house I remembered that I had to meet my sister for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfortunately this is the last chapter! So thanks for all the reviews I have received for this. Let me know how you liked the ending and I'm possibly sequeling my I Still Awkwardly Love You fic. So please let me know what you think of the ending and if you want me to do another Jasiper fic...I'm thinking about changing the style I write them in...not quite sure yet...anywho please don't flame me...RawR and enjoy and I love all of you even the haters who waste their time reading something they know they won't like... :D ~RawR**

* * *

I met up with my sister for lunch at her favorite burger place. She looked dead tired but she smiled when she saw me, "Jason, how have you been lately?"

I smiled, "I've been good, you?"

"About the same, renovations are taking longer than I thought, plus not to mention they're harder than I thought they would be as well." she shrugged, "Anything new going on in your life?"

"Yeah I just got a movie role, Reyna's back to being my manager, and Piper's moving in." I relayed for Thalia.

Thalia smiled, "You're settling down?"

I nodded, "It's about time I did."

"So where's the movie being filmed?" she asked as she took a sip of her Coke.

"Oh um in Europe." I shrugged.

"How long will you be shooting?" she asked.

"For about six months." I said.

"Six months is a long time." Thalia commented.

I nodded, "I know. With Piper moving in and all I'm thinking about turning down the role. Besides there's plenty of other roles to get later on."

Thalia looked at me, "You really do love her don't you?"

I nodded, "Thalia I've never felt this way before. There's just something different about Piper that makes me want to be with her all the time. I can't stand not seeing her or talking to her, or even hearing her voice. I don't want to go to Europe because I don't want to be away from Piper longer than an hour at the most."

Thalia smiled, "My baby brother is finally falling in love."

I rolled my eyes, "Can it Thalia. Speaking of love how's Luke?"

Thalia shrugged, "You know Luke. He's Luke-y."

I chuckled, "Luke-y?"

She nodded, "There's no other way to describe that crazy husband of mine who likes to play chase with my dogs on the second story of our house and make tons of noise."

I chuckled, "I play chase with Benedict, Piper even joins in now."

Thalia was rocking a little baby seat next to her. I knew it was my nephew who had just turned two months old, "Is that Declan?"

Thalia nodded, "Do you want to hold him?"

I nodded, "Of course I'd like to hold him."

Thalia gently lifted the sleeping baby out of his cozy little nest of fuzzy blue blankets and passed him over to me, "Support the head."

"I know how to hold a baby Thalia." I muttered.

"So how long have you and Piper been seeing one another?" Thalia asked.

"About four months now." I said, "I don't know there's just something about Piper that makes me want to keep this change permanent. I don't want to disappoint her."

"You want to prove to her that you're husband material." Thalia said knowingly, "Luke was the same way."

"Why does this kind of thing always end in you and I talking about things that most siblings don't talk about?" I chuckled.

Thalia smiled, "Because in some ways we're like the other's parent."

I nodded, "I guess you're right."

At this point Declan was awake and cooing and playing with my finger. My sister was smiling and we chatted about things when Luke joined us. He completely surprised my sister with flowers and then asked if he could hold Declan for awhile. I obliged happily to give Declan to his dad and I continued to visit with my sister.

* * *

When I arrived back at home Piper wasn't there but Albert greeted me at the door and took my jacket, "Miss. McLean went to the doctor's she claimed that she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh is she ok?" I asked.

"She was vomiting this morning and she asked me to call and make her an appointment." Albert reported, "She's due home at any time."

I nodded, "I hope she's ok."

Albert smiled, "Your dinner is cooking right this moment and it should be ready when the lady of the house returned. The rest of her things have been brought over and placed in the room."

I nodded, "Thank you Albert."

Albert smiled, "It's not a problem sir."

"Why don't you go take a break for awhile?" I asked.

Albert smiled, "Are you sure about that because..."

"Go out to a movie or something, take your lady out." I smiled.

Albert smiled, "Thank you sir..."

"No buts Albert, I know you've been seeing Maria the gardener." heads up Albert isn't much older than myself and neither is Maria.

With that Albert disappeared into his 'Butler Cave' as I liked to call it. I went into the kitchen to get something to snack on until dinner was ready and just as I was walking out of the kitchen with an apple Piper walked in. She looked a little shaken up.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked encircling her waist with my arms.

"Nothing I just went to the doctor."

"Piper you're hiding something." I whispered.

She looked at me, "Jason this isn't the time."

"You're not dying are you?" I asked I'll admit that I was a little panicked.

Piper laughed shakily, "No it's nothing like that...I'm just...I'm just...just pregnant."

"Piper this is amazing news! We're going to be parents!" I grinned picking her up and twirling her around. Piper was smiling slightly by that time. I set her down and kissed her softly, "Pipes what's up?"

She shook her head, "The last time I got pregnant I had a miscarriage, I almost died..."

"Piper I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to Europe, the Stolls can hire Will Solace for all I care. I'm not leaving your side. How far along are you?" I asked.

Piper smiled, "The doctor said about a month and a half."

I was grinning like a madman, "Piper we have to celebrate!"

"Jason calm down, don't get your hopes up..." she began but I cut her off with a kiss. Before long Piper was standing on her tip-toes and kissing me back.

"Piper we'll get through this." I whispered. I was thinking back to how happy Luke looked when he was holding Declan or how happy Leo was when he was showing me the nurseries he made for the twins. Everyone seemed so happy with children and besides I was ready to settle down and be a family man. I had Piper, the perfect life, the perfect house, the perfect dog, and now I was going to have the perfect family. Yeah things were definitely turned upside down for the best. I looked at Piper and smiled, "We're going to be alright."

Piper laughed, "I hope you're right."

"Oh I know I'm right Pipes." I whispered. Piper rolled her eyes and kissed me softly before hugging me tightly.

"There's one more thing Piper." I whispered.

She looked at me, "What would that be?"

I got down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box, "Piper will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Piper smiled and nodded, "Of course I will."

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I was planning on randomly proposing to you in public places until you said yes." I grinned.

Piper rolled her eyes, "You would have too wouldn't you?"

I kissed her and then we decided to have an easy night watching movies in my screening room and not doing much but eating broccoli and Greek yogurt dip, suggested by Piper.

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

I held Piper's hand as she gripped it harder with each passing push. We were due to be parents of twins in about three or so minutes. Piper screamed out in pain as the doctor yelled push and I'm pretty sure that after that I passed out because the next thing I remembered is a nurse gently waking me and asking me if I wanted to hold on of the twins. They were both baby girls and I knew exactly what we were going to name them. I walked over to Piper's bed and sat where there was room.

Piper smiled at me, "The press will have a hayday."

"Let them we have more important things to worry about now." I smiled. I was holding my daughter who looked almost exactly like her mother. The one Piper was holding looked more like me.

"So what are we going to name them?" Piper asked.

"We're going to name them Summer Elena and Autumn Theresa." I decided.

"Which is which?" Piper asked.

"I'm holding Autumn and you're holding Summer." I replied.

"How long have you been thinking about those names?" Piper smiled.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure Pipes, they just kind of came to me."

Piper smiled and kissed my cheek before the girls started to fuss and a nurse ran in. Parenthood was looking pretty ok to me right now.

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later**

Jason officially stepped out of the limelight and we were the proud parents to another set of twins. This time there was at least one boy. Now we had two seventeen year old daughters, Summer and Autumn, and two sixteen year olds, Jarred and Winter. Jason and I were married shortly after the first set of twins were born.

"Mom I'm going out with Diego!" Winter called.

"Take your phone and stay out of trouble." I replied.

"Mom I'm going out with Oden!" Autumn called.

"Take your phone with you!" I called.

"Mom I'm going out with Emily Marie!" Jarred called.

"Take your phone and your money!" I called, "I swear to God that if I call Hazel and find out that Emily Marie paid for anything I will ground you!"

"Ok mom take it easy!" Jarred called back before leaving.

Summer walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I sighed, "What you're not going anywhere?"

Summer looked over at me and laughed, "Actually I am, Tristan is supposed to be picking me up any minute why?"

"Just take your phone." I sighed.

"I will mom." Summer smiled.

Jason walked in after Tristan picked up Summer and I thought I was alone. I hadn't realized that Jason was home from shopping. He looked a little aggravated, "I can't even go out and get milk with out some paparazzi stalking me!"

I laughed, "Jason you're still famous you know that right?"

He smiled, "I try to forget about that once in awhile."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Did you get everything on the list?"

He nodded, "Hey wait where are the kids?"

"They went out, so it looks like it's just you and me." I smiled.

Jason grinned, "I'm awestruck and in love."

"Is it still wrong?" I asked between kisses.

"Maybe just a little wrong." he murmured into the last one.


End file.
